The completely plotless antiMary Sue fic!
by Stepher-chan39
Summary: This is the same as my old one,It's Stepher-chan! R&R. It's the same as "The Rhyme of Mary Sue"
1. The Rhyme of Mary Sue

The Rhyming Mary Sue

**A/N: **Hihi!!! I'm back! My computer got fixed! so im posting everything up to chapter6, than i have to start writing it again!!! i'm so happy! The author's notes might be old (except this one...) yay! im so happy my computer is fixed! And by the way... i joing !

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki, no matter how much I want to, I don't, I can only dream of owning Sanzo, Goku, and...

**Warnings: **Very weird, a rhyming Mary Sue, Yaoi (in later chapters), preppy cheering slutty Mary Sues, my stupid ideas...

**A/N: **Join the war against Mary Sues! Just write anti-Mary Sue fics!!! And post them!!!!

****

"Hi! My name is Mary Sue, I'm almost 22 and the thong that I'm wearing is blue!"

The Sanzo-ikkou just blinked and stared at Mary before she moved onto her next cheer.

"You with the red hair, your name's Gojyo! Just Shut up Sanzo cause you're a homo!!!" Mary cheered.

(I'm sorry all the Sanzo fans, but I couldn't think of anything else that rhymed with Gojyo that would make sense. It's not like it's not true anyway)

"You moron, you just badmouthed Sanzo, didn't you?!" Goku yelled as he summoned Nyoi-bou and started towards Mary.

"Now, now... I'm sure she didn't mean to. Come to think of it she's kind of cute." Hakkai said, breaking up the fight.

They all looked over at Mary, who looked exactly like Gojyo except she was wearing a brown mini skirt and a blue and white tight belly shirt, which made her already huge boobs look even bigger. Gojyo hated her because she had the same color hair, crimson, which he hated and thought of as divine punishment for his past.

"Thank you with the monocle, I think you're Hakkai." Mary said while Hakkai nodded, "I got that right, oh my!" Mary blushed.

"You're welcome." Hakkai said, blushing at Mary.

"Hey Mary, why the hell are you always rhyming?" Gojyo asked.

"What do you mean, why and I always rhyming? I talk on perfect timing." Mary replied. (Don't ask, I suck at rhyming, so I couldn't think of anything, hopefully throughout the fic my rhyming will get better)

"Shut up and let's go, this isn't lunch break." Sanzo ordered.

"Haraheta Sanzo!" Goku complained.

"Mary, would you like to join us for lunch?" Hakkai asked.

"What?!" Sanzo shot at Hakkai.

"I would love to, but first let me tie my shoe." Mary laughed.

"Where are we going?" Gojyo questioned.

"Who cares, just shut the saru up." Sanzo said tensely.

"Sanzooooo!" Goku whined.

"Urusai!" Sanzo yelled while shooting his gun at Goku.

"I'm not that hungry, I'll be out shopping." Hakkai said, cheerfully,

"I'll come and I won't be dumb!" Mary cried.

"Oh my, aren't you hungry?" Hakkai asked.

"No of course not, but I'm hot!" Mary cheered.

"We'll be on our way then." Hakkai said, while smiling of course and blushing.

**A/N:** The second chapter should be up soon, I'm almost done with it, but I'm still editing the yaoi. Yay! My first Mary Sue fic!

Now click on the purple review button and write a review now! YAY!

(Sorry I'm pocky high!)

YAY! POCKY!

Oh, and don't forget to write anti-Mary Sue fics.


	2. Yummy yaoiness

**The Rhyming Mary Sue...**

**Chapter 2: Intermission... sorta?**

**Rating: R**

**Warnings: **Detailed yaoi, rhyming, sluttiness, stupid ideas, slight 58, language

**A/N: **Don't forget to write Anti-Mary Sue fics!!! I took most of this chapter to write 39 yaoi, so there isn't that much of the Mary Sue. I'm just about done with chapter 3, and there's a lot of her in that chapter. Write anti-Mary Sue fics!!! NOW!!! Oh, and Koryu-Sanzo and I made a Mary Sue hate site... Well, we're still working on it.

**Hakkai**: Excuse me, but why did you make me fall in love with Mary? Why couldn't it be Goku?

**SC: **Because that would be copying Koryu-Sanzo's idea, and anyway you're so easy to pick on.

**Goku: **Yay! I'm still with Sanzo!

**Gojyo: **And what about me? Hakkai is leaving me!

**SC: **Not really, maybe in this chapter, but not in the next. Plus, you leave him whenever you go try and pick someone up in town.

**Gojyo: **That's different! I'm not falling in love with whoever I pick up; I'm just using them.

**Sanzo:** ... Goku...

Goku: Hn?

Sanzo: Let's go.

Hakkai: I would like to see what happens to me, if you know what I mean.

SC: Oh shut up and read the damn fic already!

"Isn't it a bit weird that Hakkai seems to be falling for Mary?" Goku asked.

"Yeah! She's stealing my fuck toy!" Gojyo pouted.

Gojyo: Hey! You're not supposed to know that!

SC: Shut up! ::Hits Gojyo on the head with Sanzo's fan::

Gojyo: Ow!!!

"She looks like the ero kappa! With boobs and mini skirts!" Goku started.

"Why you stupid little... You wanna start something chibi monkey?" Gojyo yelled.

"Don't call me a monkey, you stupid kappa that can't swim!" Goku argued.

"WHAT?!" Gojyo shot back.

"We need plenty of supplies, including; food for Goku, lighters and cigarettes for Sanzo and Gojyo, and beers." Hakkai stated.

"Supplies, supplies, what to get? Hakkai, I'm so glad that we met!" Mary cheered.

"Mary, what's you opinion of demons?" Hakkai asked.

"My best friend was a demon, but she was killed by a human." Mary explained, yet she still sounded happy about the fact that her best friend died.

"So, you think humans and demons can live together in peace." Hakkai thought out loud.

"Oh yes, why not? Demons can be a friendly lot!" Mary laughed.

"Ok, we're just about done. C'mon let's go." Hakkai pointed out.

"Sanzooooooo! Haraheta! Can we order yet?" Goku whined.

"Shut up!" Sanzo yelled.

"I aint hungry either, I'm gonna go cruise for chicks. Later." Gojyo said casually.

Gojyo left the monk and the monkey to eat by themselves. Of course when they were done eating, they found an inn and checked into their room, which had ONE king sized bed.

"Sanzo, I'm so damn bored!" Goku complained.

Sanzo walked over to Goku and roughly pushed him onto the bed kissing Goku and stripping them both. Sanzo licked up and down Goku's smooth, muscular chest, paying extra attention to his nipples, which were almost instantly hardening. Sanzo played with the hard nub, licking and rubbing it until Goku moaned.

"What else do you want?" Sanzo asked, but didn't wait, he knew what Goku wanted.

Goku arched his back, pushing his stomach up towards Sanzo, while Sanzo rummaged through they drawer looking for their bottles of lotion, that was in the back. He opened it and rubbed some of it onto Goku's inner thighs, than onto Sanzo's old "friend". Goku trembled in pleasure as Sanzo was being entertained by they way his "friend" reacted to his touch. Sanzo played with and caressed it until Goku couldn't take it anymore. Goku screamed and moaned and wriggled underneath Sanzo, just as the door opened and there stood Gojyo staring at the both.

Gojyo explained that it had started raining, so he came to look for them. But he never expected to find this. Empty lotion bottles on the floor and the blankets wet with cum and sweat.

Goku: You idiot! You made Gojyo walk in on me and Sanzo!

SC: Hee hee!

Sanzo: I will kill you! ::Shoots gun at SC::

SC: Ahh!!! Gojyo help me!

Gojyo: Sanzo stop! It's not her fault! Is it?

SC: Technically it is, but don't blame me for my stupidity. Would you rather have Hakkai and Mary walk in on you two?

Hakkai: If I heard screaming and moaning coming from a room, I wouldn't go in, unless it was Gojyo. ::blushes::

Goku: Sanzo!!! Haraheta!

SC: Shut up and go raid my kitchen, it's not like there's anything to eat in there anyway.

Sanzo: How do you know what Goku and I do in our hotel rooms anyway?

SC: Uhh............ No comment?

Gojyo: Um... do you know what Hakkai and I do too?

SC: Of course! Why wouldn't I?

All of the Sanzo-ikkou: ::Starts towards SC::

SC: Uhh... I gotta go do the dishes!

A/N: Yay! The second chapter is done!!! Now click the little purple button and write a review! YAY! The third will be up tomorrow!!!

YAY!

Hands out pocky and ramen to all of the readers and anti- Mary Sue fic writers!


	3. Mind Control

The Rhyming Mary Sue... 

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki, no matter how much I want to. I couldn't draw that well!

**Warnings: **Rape type thing, stupid ideas, bad rhyming, mind control, the characters are out of character, yaoi

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapters, I just don't want to make them too long. I want this fic to have 11 chapters by the time I'm done with it. I hope! So, if I tell everything in 3 chapters, than it won't be good for the rest of the fic. (does that make sense?)

**Gojyo: **Ahh!!! I think I'm emotionally scarred from walking in on SanzoXGoku.

**Hakkai:** Gojyo, we do the same thing...

**Gojyo:** Yea, but we don't watch ourselves do it. So it's different, and it's not us doing it it's that baka saru and the monk.

**Goku:** Is there a problem with that, ero kappa?!

**SC:** Well... Sanzo is a monk, even if he drinks, smokes, and carries a gun. But SanzoXGoku is the best ever!

**Sanzo:** Hey! Whey the hell does everyone talk about me and Goku?

**SC:** Because it's the best yaoi pairing ever!!!

**Goku:** Do I get to do something with Sanzo again this chapter?

**SC:** Nope, you two are getting dressed as this chapter happens. It's more Hakkai, Mary, and Gojyo.

**Hakkai: **What does Mary do to me? Or... what do I do to her?

**SC: **Hee hee! You'll just have to read a find out!

"I know a shortcut to the inn that we're staying in." Hakkai lied, but Mary fell for it.

"Ok! Let's go! I'm happy that's what I know!" Mary cheered. (she cheers too much doesn't she?)

"Down this abandoned alley." Hakkai said, than thought, "It's perfect, no one will come back here."

"Hakkai, you're scaring me. Shit, I dropped my key." Mary said, frightened. Hakkai came towards her with a blindfold and put it on her.

"Keep still, and let me do as a please." Hakkai ordered.

Hakkai stripped Mary down to her underwear, including her blue thong. (refer to chapter 1). And than, he punched her.

"That's for using your evil Mary Sue powers to try and steal me from Gojyo." Hakkai said, and than punched her again, "And that's for looking exactly like Gojyo, down to the two scars on your cheek. This last one's for having such big boobs." Hakkai yelled as he slapped Mary across the face. By now Mary was spitting blood.

"You cannot hide what's inside. Admit that you lied! You know you want me by your side!" Mary rhymed. (Wow! I didn't know I could rhyme so well!)

"No! You're wrong. I love Gojyo!" Hakkai cried, while Mary was trying to regain control of Hakkai's brain.

"Open up your eyes, and you will see, you know that you want me!" Mary declared with an evil look in her eye.

"No! You know I love Gojyo. You were planning this the whole time!" Hakkai screamed. "Get out of my head! Leave me alone! Stop! I won't listen!" Hakkai held his hands on his head in frustration.

"Hakkai?" Gojyo said, confused.

"Gojyo! Thank goodness you showed up!" Hakkai cried while running into Gojyo's arms and grabbing onto his waist.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Gojyo asked.

"Gojyo, she's one of those evil Mary Sues. I should have known. I stripped her to rape her, but than I thought of you and started to hate her." Hakkai said desperately. "I fell for a Mary Sue again. I can't believe it."

"I knew there was something creepy about her as soon as I saw her." Gojyo took his shakujo out from where ever he keeps it and started towards Mary.

**Gojyo: **You made me the hero?

**SC: **Yea, why not? And you're Hakkai's best friend and fuck toy too.

**Hakkai:** How do you know these things?

**SC:** Umm... no comment!

**Goku and Sanzo: **We weren't in this chapter at all!

**SC:** I'm sorry! But I already said that you weren't gonna be in this chapter! But you don't listen to me!

**Sanzo: **That's because you are always finding things out that you shouldn't know. And we don't know if you are telling the truth or not.

**SC:** ::cries::

**Goku: **Don't fell bad, that's just Sanzo! He does that to me too!

**SC:** Ok!

**Hakkai: **What happens to me in the next chapter?

**SC: **I don't know! I'm not done writing it!

**A/N: **YAY! I'm done with chapter 3! I'm sorry all you SanzoXGoku fans. There will be more of Sanzo and Goku in later chapters! And there will be more yaoi to come! I'm not even close to done, even if it looks like I am! I'm gunna try posting my attempt to write a suicide fic soon. It's really bad though! And I'm aware of that!

Write more anti mary sue fics!

NOW!!!

Oh! And write a review!


	4. The messed up fight thingy

**The Rhyming Mary Sue...**

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **Despite all of my wishing... I still don't own Gensomaden Saiyuki; the only thing I own is the Mary Sue... And I don't want her.

**Warnings: **Yaoi, Bad ideas, out of character-ness, language,

**Hakkai: **What the hell happens to me this chapter?

**SC: **Umm, not much, except you start crying and we find out that you have fallen for a Mary Sue before.

**Hakkai: **What the hell? You make me cry?

**Gojyo: **What about me?

**SC: **You're just the heroish figure.

**Sanzo and Goku: **Are we in this chapter? We weren't in the last one.

**SC: **Yep yep! But I'm kinda torturing Sanzo.

**Sanzo:** I will kill you!

**SC: **Nooooooo!!! ::runs away::

"That ero kappa! Walking in on us! How did he get a key anyway?" Goku wondered.

"I put one in his room... for Hakkai. If the demons launch a surprise attack in the middle of the night they'll need to get in." Sanzo explained.

"Why didn't you just give it to Hakkai when he got back? Did you see the look on Gojyo's face? He's gonna tease me about this forever." Goku complained.

"No he won't. Do you ever hear what's coming from their room? They do the same thing." Sanzo said plainly.

Gojyo headed towards Mary with his Shakujo.

"You are an asshole. How the hell did you know that to get to Hakkai, you needed to look like me?" Gojyo asked.

"I found out from my sister. That's before she was turned on by a mister." Mary explained.

"Who's your sister?" Gojyo questioned.

"Mary Lou of course. Her favorite animal is a horse." Mary cheered.

"Damn! I thought I killed her last time!" Hakkai cussed.

"Well, I guess you failed. You were with her right after she was jailed." Mary laughed evilly.

"Since you know so much, I guess we'll just have to kill you! C'mon Hakkai!" Gojyo yelled.

"Stop Gojyo, I can't do it." Hakkai said as he broke down into tears. (out of character eh?)

"What the _fuck_ did you do to him? I've never seen him cry before." Gojyo asked eyes wide with panic. "C'mon man, don't cry."

"YAY! I made Hakkai cry! Now it's time for me to day goodbye." Mary cheered.

"Oh no you don't! You're not leaving without a fight." Gojyo grunted.

"Sorry, I've gotta go! There's grass for me to mow!" Mary said while disappearing into thin air.

"Shit! She got away!" Gojyo screamed.

"Sanzo?" Goku questioned.

"Ch?" Sanzo replied from behind his paper.

"Do you love me?" Goku asked, waiting for an answer.

"..." Sanzo was speechless.

"Well do you?" Goku asked yet again.

"Aren't you hungry?" Sanzo said without any meaning in his voice.

"C'mon Sanzo..." Goku whined.

"Will you shut up if I say something?" Sanzo asked.

"Uh, huh." Goku replied.

"...yes..." Sanzo whispered.

"Huh?" Goku said, confused. "I can't hear you."

"Yes dammit!" Sanzo yelled. "You happy?"

"Gojyo, hold me. I'm sorry. I did it again, didn't I?" Hakkai said in an odd monotone, while crawling into Gojyo's arms.

"C'mon Hakkai, don't get depressed. I hate it when you do." Gojyo urged.

Hakkai kept crying uncontrollably as Gojyo held him close.

"I really messed up this time." Hakkai said through his tears.

"C'mon Hakkai, let's go back to the inn." Gojyo said, trying to smile.

Hakkai: What the fuck? I wouldn't cry over _that_!

SC: Well, I made you cry,

Gojyo: You made me sound like... some psychiatrist!

Sanzo:::twitch twitch::

SC: Wait until tomorrow, when I update again! Don't hurt me!!! ::runs into a corner::


	5. Miraisue

**The Rhyming Mary Sue...**

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki, I just own any of the Mary Sues in this fic, and I really don't want them.

**Warnings: **Stupidness, another evil Mary Sue, my stupid ideas

Oh, and also, I was a Gojyo fan, but Koryu-Sanzo has turned me into a Sanzo fan! YAY for Sanzo!!!

**Sanzo: **How dare you get a writer's block! ::hits SC on head with fan::

**SC: **I'm sorry, but I'm running out of ideas! It's not my fault!

**Goku: **How come there isn't a lot of me and Sanzo in this fic?

**SC: **I don't know as I write the fic, it just comes out that way, but don't worry I'm going to add plenty of you two to the later chapters!

**Gojyo: **What happens to me and Hakkai this chapter?

**SC: **You'll just have to wait and find out.

"Hey! It's Hakkai!" Goku called out.

"Hi Goku." Hakkai said, forcing a weak smile, while leaning on Gojyo for support.

"What happened?" Sanzo asked.

"It's a long story." Hakkai replied.

"Hakkai needs rest." Gojyo confirmed.

"Hakkai? Why are your eyes all red and puffy?" Goku asked.

"Let me get him upstairs first, than I'll come back down and tell you." Gojyo said.

"I wonder what happened." Goku thought out loud.

Sanzo sat reading his paper quietly thinking to himself about what could have happened to Hakkai. He didn't look beaten, just weak.

"Hihi!" said someone new.

"What do you want?" Sanzo asked.

"My name is Miraisue." Miraisue replied. (for those who don't know "mirai" means future in Japanese, so her name means future sue)

Miraisue looked like Yaone, with hair so blonde that it looked white from a distance. Her eyes so deep blue you could get lost in them.

"Ok! I'm back." Gojyo announced.

"Hi kappa!" Goku said cheerfully.

"What happened to Hakkai?" Sanzo asked.

"Remember Mary? Well he tried to rape her, but that realized that she was one of those evil Mary Sues, who was trying to get him under mind control. So, he got violent and started beating her, that's when I came. We found out that Mary had a sister named Mary Lou, who Hakkai fell for in another town. I went to kill her, but Hakkai started crying, and I got distracted, and she escaped." Gojyo explained.

"Oh! So that's why his eyes were red and puffy." Goku commented.

"Hihi! I'm still here!" Miraisue said, with a happy tone in her voice.

Gojyo turned and looked at Miraisue.

"My name is Miraisue!" Miraisue explained to Gojyo.

"Hey babe, it's wet outside, let's get wet too." Gojyo said with pride in his voice.

"Let's go than!" Miraisue said, but inside she was laughing evilly.

**Gojyo: **You made me fall for the next Mary Sue?

**SC: **Yep yep! Haha! I wasn't gonna make Sanzo or Goku fall for her, because I'm writing more SanzoXGoku yaoi later on, and anyway it's fun to torture you!

**Goku: **How do you know what I do with Sanzo when?

**SC: **That's for me to know, and for you to not find out!

**Sanzo: **::takes out gun::

**SC: **Ok, I'll shut up now!

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for the short chapter! But as I said before, I'm developing a writer's block! Write more anti mary sue fics! I wonder if anyone updated theirs! I'm gonna go check! Bye bye!


	6. The secret of Miraisue and onwards to Ma...

**The Rhyming Mary Sue... (I guess I really can't call it that anymore, but oh well)**

**Rating: **R

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki; the only thing I own is any Mary Sue in this fic and the plot (if there is one)

**Warnings: **Yaoi, very stupid ideas, evil Mary Sues

**Hakkai: **What happens to me in this chapter?

**SC: **He he!

**Goku: **I haven't done anything with Sanzo since chapter 2... can't we do something?

**SC: **Not in this chapter, and not in the next, but maybe in chapter 8, depending on where I am.

**Gojyo: **What happens with me and the Mary Sue?

**SC: **That's at the end, it gets kinda interesting when you find out something about the Mary Sue.

**Sanzo: **Am I in this chapter?

**SC: **Of course! I will not leave anyone out of any chapters anymore! Especially you Sanzo! You are talking to Goku in the beginning, than you are reading your paper, than you are talking to Gojyo. Now shut up, because I need to type my fic.

"I think the kappa just went with a Mary Sue." Goku said, worried.

"Two Mary Sues in one day..." Sanzo said, not believing it, "Are we really that gullible?"

"We're only gonna be here for a night right?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, it depends on what kind of shape Hakkai is in." Sanzo truthfully replied.

"I'm gonna go talk to him than." Goku said, getting up.

"Hihi! What's your name?" Miraisue asked.

"Me, Gojyo, Sha Gojyo." Gojyo replied.

"Oh! Do you have a brother?" Miraisue questioned. (this is before episode 8)

"Yeah... do you know him?" Gojyo responded.

"What's his name?" Miraisue asked.

"Sha Jien. Do you know him?" Gojyo answered.

"No, never mind, I know a Sha Dokugakuji." Miraisue stated.

"Weird... There's no one in my family named Dokugakuji." Gojyo thought out loud.

"Where are you staying tonight?" Miraisue asked.

"In the same inn as you." Gojyo responded.

"No, I mean what room?" Miraisue laughed.

"Oh, I think 58." Gojyo replied. (GojyoXHakkai yaoi!)

"I'll stop by later..." Miraisue giggled.

"You can meet my friend Hakkai, he just got over a really bad relationship, so he might not be in a good mood." Gojyo explained.

Of course Miraisue, being one of the most well know Mary Sues in Mary Suedom, all ready knew about Hakkai and Mary.

"Hey Hakkai! How are you feeling?" Goku asked.

"Oh, hi Goku. What's up?" Hakkai replied.

"Get better soon, and I mean it. If you don't the kappa just might fall for a Mary Sue too. He just went off with someone named Miraisue." Goku encouraged.

"No he can't. Do you know what mirai means?" Hakkai gasped.

"No." Goku responded.

"It means future... and sue... her name means future sue! A Sue is the leader of Mary Suedom, there's only one Sue in the world. So, if she's a future sue, than that means that Gojyo is going with what we could call the princess of Mary Suedom." Hakkai explained.

"Stupid cockroach! He shouldn't have lust for every girl with big boobs!" Goku pouted, "Now we're stuck here until the kappa decides he's done with the future sue, who will probably try to him from you."

"Wait? How do you know from _me_?" Hakkai questioned.

"Umm... Sanzo and I hear you through the walls." Goku said, nervously.

"We have to go to Mary Suedom and beat the Sue, or everyone will eventually be owned and controlled by a Mary Sue!" Hakkai said, full of energy.

"That was a quick recovery." Goku said, confused. "But let's go to save the world and the kappa!"

"Let's go!" Hakkai yelled out while getting up, raising a fist in the air, and smiling.

"Ok, let's go!" Goku said cheerfully.

"Let's go!" Hakkai yelled out, while standing in the same position.

"Ok!" Goku said, confused.

"Let's go!" Hakkai yelled out, still in the same position.

"Umm... Hakkai, we can't go anywhere if you're going to stand there like that." Goku pointed out.

"Let's... Huh? Oh yeah, let's go!" Hakkai said, walking out of the room.

"Finally he moved." Goku mumbled to himself.

"Here we're back at the inn." Gojyo said, than added, "Now you can meet Hakkai."

Miraisue was really interested in seeing what kind of shape Hakkai was in.

"Hey Sanzo!" Gojyo greeted.

"Hakkai and Goku went off somewhere." Sanzo said plainly.

"Hakkai went somewhere? In his mental state?" Gojyo said, his voice filled with worry.

"They said something about going to Mary Suedom to beat their Sue." Sanzo said from behind his paper.

"What are they thinking?" Gojyo yelled. "What the hell is a Sue?"

"C'mon Gojyo, I'm sure he'll be fine! Let's go have some fun." Miraisue giggled.

"No! I'm worried about Hakkai. I love him, and I don't want anything to happen to him!" Gojyo said stubbornly. "Let's go to Mary Suedom and defeat the Sue too."

"Umm... I think that's Houtou Castle." Miraisue said, worried.

"Ok! Wait... How do you know that?" Gojyo wondered.

Miraisue took off her power limiter, dumped water on her head to wash the dye out of her hair, and took out her color contacts.

"Yaone?" Gojyo said, confused.

**Gojyo: **You put me with YAONE?

**SC: **Yep yep! Haha! It's fun to torture Gojyo!

**Hakkai: **What the hell was I doing? Is there really such thing as a Sue?

**SC: **In my fanfic there is! So you can't say anything against it!!! Nya nya!

**Goku: **How come I have to go beat the Sue?

**SC: **Because you volunteered to talk to Hakkai.

**Sanzo: **... What happens next...

**SC: **I don't know I haven't written the next chapter yet...

**A/N: **Yay! My stupid ideas! I can't wait to write the next chapter! I really can't Yaone and Gojyo, haha! Hakkai and Goku going to beat the Sue. It's so stupid!!!

Write more anti mary sue fics!!!


End file.
